Big Time Life-Carlos Story-
by KatelynLovesPenaAndMaslow
Summary: I was in the car with my mom ,Charles, and Mandy. We were on the way to an orphanage and Charles thought that we were getting another brother or sister.. He thought wrong.. I knew what was going on I was being dropped off at the orphanage.. My mom was in tears but, she knew she had to do this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting in the living room of our house and was on the couch in pain while my brother Charles was sitting right beside me helping me with my injuries from my dads daily routine of beating me almost to death. My mom on the other hand was in the kitchen arguing with my dad. Are you sure your ok little bro?, asked Charles with a look of concern. Yeah I'm fine, dad does this everyday remember.. I know Carlos but, he's never done anything like this before Carlos… We sat there in silence listening to what mom and dad were saying..(Ok what the mom is saying is in pink and the dad is in blue ok back to the story). I can't believe you did that Austin I just can't believe you, beating your own son I thought you loved him.. I do love him honey it's just that he got what he deserved he didn't do what I said so I punished him for it.. Charles couldn't stand it anymore so he got up from the couch and ran into the kitchen and started yelling at dad.. DAD HE'S 13 YEARS OLD OF COURSE HE WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL HIM TO DO HE'S A TEENNAGER! WAIT ON SECOND THOUGHT HE DOES EVERYTHING YOU SAY BECAUSE IF HE DOESN'T YOU BEAT HIM OH WAIT YOU DO THAT ANYWAYS SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY HE DIDN'T DO WHAT YOU TOLD HIM TO YOUR JUST MAKING AN EXCUSE! MOM HE'S BEEN DOING THIS TO CARLOS EVERY SINGLE DAY! But, Charles honey when I ask Carlos what happened he says he got it from school.. YEAH HE SAYS THAT BECAUSE IF HE DOESN'T AND HE TELLS THE TRUTH DAD MIGHT KILL HIM! I KNOW YOUR GOING TO ASK HOW I KNOW.. I KNOW BECAUSE I TAKE CARE OF HIM EVERY SINGLE DAY! SO THERE'S THE TRUTH MOM! Dad ran in from the kitchen and picked me up by the collar of my shirt and looked me strait in the eyes. How dare you tell your brother how dare you let him see what I've done to you.. He punched my in the stomach and threw me right at Charles and I landed right on him sending him falling down on the kitchen floor right besides mom. Mom picked me up off of Charles and helped Charles up. THAT'S IT AUSTIN WE ARE TROUGH CHARLES GO WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SISTER AND GRAB HER, CARLOS', AND YOUR STUFF AND LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! FINE LEAVE I DON'T NEED YOU OR YOUR BRATS ESPECIALLY CARLOS! I was a little dizzy from being punched and thrown across the room so mom grabbed me by the arm and led me out to the car we got in and was waiting for Charles and Mandy to come out to of the house.. A few minuets later Charles came out of the house with Mandy and all of our stuff and got into the car and mom backed out of the driveway and we drove off to grandma's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in a bed in one of my grandmother's guest rooms. Charles was in the bathroom taking a shower so I got up and walked around the room seeing what was in here. Nothing interesting, so I decided to walk over to the window. I looked out to see a lovely view of the sun rising up and it was reflecting off the pond.. I stood there for a while just watching the sun. It was almost hypnotizing .. Well looks like someone is awake .., said Charles walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.. I jumped a little and looked to see him standing beside me watching the sun.. It's beautiful isn't it.. I just nodded and sighed I was relieved because, I wouldn't have to get beaten by my dad today.. I thought that everything was going to be ok now. Boy was I wrong.. A few months later I was in the car with my mom ,Charles, and Mandy. We were on the way to an orphanage and Charles thought that we were getting another brother or sister.. He thought wrong.. I knew what was going on I was being dropped off at the orphanage.. My mom was in tears but, she knew she had to do this because she had to many kids to take care of. Charles was going to graduate from high school in a few months and Mandy was only 3 so she needed to take care of Mandy more than me. Besides we were broke and mom didn't have a job neither did grandmother so she had to do what she had to do. Isn't this exciting Carlos we are getting a new brother or sister. Yeah I guess.. He looked at me with concern on his face and confusion because he didn't know why I was so glum.. He will soon find out… We pulled into the orphanage and this lady was standing outside of the house and was waving and had a huge smile on her face. Mom had called the orphanage earlier so they knew what was going on.. When we got up to the house we all got out and I walked to the back of the car and got my stuff out of the trunk. Charles didn't seem to notice.. I walked over to mom and stood beside her. The lady looked at us and said: So is this Carlos? I've heard so much about you! I can't wait for you to meet the other kids here I think you will get along very well. I just nodded with a frown on my face. She looked at me and had a sympathetic look on her face. Don't worry honey everything will be just fine once we get you settled in to your new home.. Charles had a huge smile on his face but, it faded as soon as she said _new home_ . He looked at me then at mom the at the lady then back at mom. What is going on here? Mom are you dropping Carlos off here? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! Mom turned toward Charles. I'm doing this because we are broke and I can't take care of him anymore so I thought this might be a better option for him then sending him off to live with your father.. She turned towards me. Carlos honey I'm so sorry I'm doing this to you but, you've got to understand this will be better for you and Charles will soon understand as well.. I nodded slowly and I looked at Charles and he looked back at me then ran over to me and gave me a giant hug. I'm going to miss you Carlos I really am.. I'm going to miss you too Charles but, hey we might see each other again someday.., I said with a little smile on my face trying to show him that I was going to be ok. Maybe little bro maybe.. He looked at me and smiled and let go of me and walked over to the car and leaned against it. I turned towards mom and smiled. She hugged me really tight and I hugged back. I love you Carlos and don't you ever forget that you understand me, this is for your own good.. Goodbye son. I nodded and said goodbye. I stood by the lady watching and waving as my mom, brother, and sister drove off..


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

-3 years later-

I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was so devastated. I would just sit in my bedroom everyday doing nothing but, feeling sorry for myself but, things have changed since then. Now I'm 15 about to turn 16. I still live at the orphanage though. It's not that bad actually. I have one friend his name is spot.. He's a dog. Hey don't judge me a dog is a good friend to have. I've had a lot of interviews with people who are interested in adopting a child or teen but, they were never interested in me they would end up adopting a little boy or girl. That's ok though. Oh and Charles well.. I haven't actually heard or seen Charles since that day. He's probably already forgot me… That's ok tough. Anyways, today is the day before my 16th birthday I'm so excited because I'm going to be 16 years old 16! That means drivers license which means a car! It's going to be so awesome to have my own car.. Oh and today I'm meeting someone from Los Angeles California. How exciting I guess, I mean they will probably come in and see a little boy or girl and forget about me and adopt them instead.. But what troubles me is why are they coming to Minnesota to get a kid.. They could easily adopt one in California.. I was walking around caught in my thoughts and listening to my ipod on my phone when one of the women who work here shook me. I took my headphones off and looked up at her. Yes? Carlos the person is here and is waiting to meet you.. He's in room 12. Ok thanks. I got up and walked to room 12 and walked in. There was a guy sitting in a chair across the table he was in a black suit with a blue tie. He had a person standing beside him, I guess that's his bodyguard. I sat down in a chair across from him. I was a bit nervous for some unknown reason ,I mean I already know what's going to happen he's going to adopt a girl or boy that is about 6-9 possibly.. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I was about to say something when he stopped me. He looked at me and the said: I've seen enough.. I'm sorry but.. I knew he was going to say that he wasn't interested in me so I got up and started walking towards the door. Wait I wasn't finished… I was going to say but, your perfect go get your stuff and I'll talk to the people who run this place and get you all set to come home with me. Sound good? I turned around and had a big smile on my face. Yes that sounds perfect! I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Umm not to be rude but, I never caught you name.. Oh it's Griffin.. Author Griffin and yours? Carlos.. Carlos Garcia. I finished hugging him and ran to my room and got all my stuff packed and headed to Ms. McCann's office and when I got there I seen Griffin and Ms. McCann sitting there talking and passing papers back and forth. Ms. McCann looked up and smiled. I smiled back. Carlos do you want to keep your last name Garcia or change it to Griffin? I thought for a moment and then made my decision. I would like it to stay Garcia if you don't mind.. Oh ok that's fine I don't mind.. Ms. McCann stood up and said that we were ready to go. I ran over to her and gave her a hug and then followed Griffin my father out to his car which was a limo. I looked in awe as I got in the limo. He looked at me and smiled. I got my phone out and looked through my contacts only one person was in there and it was . I suddenly remembered someone Spot. I got out of the limo really quick and ran over to spot's dog house and grabbed his collar and walked him over to the limo and he hopped in and I sat in the seat next to him. Griffin didn't seem to mind that Spot was coming. We sat in the limo for a few hours and then we came to a stop.. I looked out the limo's window and seen a jet sitting in right beside the limo. Griffin got out and I followed I got my stuff and climbed into the jet and Spot followed. I looked at Griffin and smiled he smiled back then I curled up in a seat and fell asleep with Spot right beside me.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

I woke to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and seen Griffin standing there. Come on Carlos time to go home. Oh and happy birthday son. I got you something it's outside I think you will like it. I got up and followed him outside and I stopped in my tracks. There right beside the limo was a Camaro it was so awesome I ran over to it and got in. I looked as someone got into the car. He looked at me and said: Shall we start your drivers test so you can get you license and drive this baby J. I nodded and started the car and drove off. It was an hour later when I drove back to the jet where Griffin was waiting for me with a huge smile on his face. I turned toward the person who just rode with me for an hour and was hoping he would give me my drivers license. Here you go enjoy this car while you can J. He handed me my license and I got out of the car and ran over to Griffin and gave him a huge hug and he gave me the address for the house. I got my stuff and put it in the trunk and hopped in the drivers seat while Spot hopped in the passenger seat. I started the car and drove off towards home with a huge smile on my face. I finally reached the house and it was huge I got out of the car and looked through the window and there was a party going on and I seen a huge banner saying Welcome Carlos but, only like 10 people were left. I checked my phone it said 12:30 a.m. I walked in and they said welcome and we talked and then they left and I went to bed with Spot at my side.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but, the next one will longer maybe... Oh well. Till next time! Bye My peoples! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up the next day and checked my phone it said 11:15 a.m. I guess I slept pretty late. I got up and took a quick shower and headed down stairs. I seen dad sitting at the table in the kitchen and he was eating breakfast. I walked over and took a piece of bacon off his plate and smiled he smiled back. Hey Carlos I'm going to move you to a place called the Palm Woods it would be a better place for you to stay at since I'm gone all time. Sound good? Yeah I guess but, can we wait a few days so I can get used to this whole father and son thing? Oh yeah sure just tell me when your ready. Ok thanks. Hey I'm going to go for a walk ok? Ok but, be careful and take Spot with you. Ok thanks. I grabbed a leash and clipped it to Spot's collar and left. I was walking down the sidewalk with Spot when I passed a huge building called Rocque Records I stopped and thought for a moment and then continued walking. As I was walking I heard some screaming behind me but, I ignored it and continued on. Then, all of a sudden I seen two guys run bye me and I yelled RUDE! Then, someone ran right into me making me fall to the ground and slide on my elbows down the sidewalk a few feet. I just laid there for a few minuets because it knocked the air out of me and then I heard someone ask: Are you alright? I nodded while he helped me up. I looked at him and said: Who do you think you are running into me like that I've could have died! He chuckled, do you actually think you could have died like that there's a 1 in a million chance that you would. Yeah I know and I'm sorry for saying that I can be a little dramatic. Ah it's fine I can be a little dramatic myself. Really we have so mu- I was cut short when his friends came running back. I looked at them and waved they waved back. Well I should be going my dad is probably worried about me. oh ok see you around then. He started to walk off. Hey would you like to come over to my house? Sure can my friends come? Sure. They nodded and followed me and Spot to my house. I walked in and noticed that dad was gone so I just walked over to the couch and sat down and unhooked Spot from his leash and he ran off and headed up stairs. So you guys up for some COD? Yeah! Oh and I'm Logan by the way. He pointed to the one with the brown haired one that's James then to the blonde one and that's Kendall. I waved and they waved back. We spent practically all day playing COD and they decided to stay over for the night. It was about 1:30 a.m. when dad called and said he wasn't going to be home for a few days and told me to go ahead and move into the Palm Woods. So I guess the whole father and son thing is out of the question. I looked and James was on the floor, Kendall was in the chair beside my bed, and Logan was asleep at the foot of the bed with Spot. I chuckled at that and tried to go back to sleep. A few minuets later Spot jumped off the bed and ran downstairs and started barking and growling. I sat up in my bed and seen that everyone was awake. What was that, said James. I don't know James why don't you go down there and see, said Kendall. No! I'm not going down there. Well someone has to go downstairs. I will. I got up and went downstairs. I turned around and almost had a heart attack when I seen that James, Logan, and Kendall was right behind me. What are you doing I thought you was going to stay up there. We were scared! Yeah whatever. We were at the bottom of the stairs and we were figuring out what to do. Hey guys stay right here ok? Okay. I got up and crept over to the kitchen and poked my head in, I didn't see anybody. Spot started again but, it was near my dad's home office. OH NO THE SAFE! I took off towards the office, the door was open a little bit and Spot was there growling. I patted his head and he wagged his tail but, kept his eyes on the door. I slowly opened the door revealing two guys with some sort of masks on and dark clothing. They were trying to open the safe but, it was taking a while so they weren't going anywhere. I wasn't going to let them get into the safe though. No telling how much money is in there so I did what I had to do. I took a deep breath and took off at full speed and jumped on the guy that was getting into the safe causing him to fall. He grunted and got up like it was nothing. Hey look at this kid Joe he thought he could stop me by tackling me huh yeah not going to happen boy. Yeah Zach he must be pretty stupid to do that ha-ha. I looked at them both and honestly this wasn't what I expected to happen. Well it's been nice meeting you guys but…. I paused and thought what can I do to get them down on the ground.. Oh I know Spot. Hey have you guy met my dog Spot?, I asked smiling. Um no… Good. Hey Spot get in here. Spot came running and sat down next to me all calm but, when he noticed the two guys he started growling again. Hey guys I'm going to get Spot to do a trick for you so watch. They nodded, man these guys are stupid. Ok Spot _ATTACK!_ Spot lunged on the two guys and was biting and growling at them. They didn't move. Hey kid get this dog off of us! Oh ok I will as soon as the cops get here J. James, Logan, and Kendall came running in and seen the guys and James immediately jumped into Kendall's arms. Logan and me laughed. What their so big and scary! We all laughed at that. The cops came took the two guys home and we got interviewed by reporters and got asked a lot of questions by the time we were all done we were exhausted. We walked back to my bedroom and I checked my phone for the time and it said 3:30 a.m. great. Well guys I'm going to sleep night. Night. And with that we all went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

I woke up the next morning and checked the time 9:00 a.m. I seen the guys were starting to wake up. I stretched and got out of bed and had to step over James to get to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and got ready for the day. I walked out and checked my phone and I had got a text from dad. He said that I need to be at a place called Rocque Records. I know where that is because its were I got ran into by Logan.

Ok guys I need to go to Rocque Records want to come? They nodded. Ok so let me get Spot's leash and we will be off. I ran downstairs with the guys right behind me and grabbed Spot's leash and clipped it to him and we were off. We soon arrived at Rocque Records and went in. I looked around and seen a studio and a recording booth. I looked at the guys and they seemed calm here which confused me but, I shrugged it off. I spotted my dad instantly, he was with a big chubby guy and they were talking until Spot barked to get their attention. The chubby guy got up and walked over to me. UM WHO ARE YOU!?, he yelled at me. Um I don't know who are you? I'm Gustavo Rocque I'm the one who owns this studio and I don't like kids like you coming in here with a dog! I'm asking again who are you? I walked right up to him and looked him straight in the eyes and said: YOUR BOSSES SON! He looked at me in surprise and so did the guys. Your Griffins son?! Yeah I forgot to tell you guys didn't I and yes chubby man. It's Gustavo.. Oh right sorry Gustavo.. Just then a woman walked up and had a smile on her face. Hi I'm Kelly and you are Griffin's son.. Hehe welcome.. Oh and we never caught your name.. Carlos. I looked at dad who had a smile on his face and he walked over to me. Yes and I called you down here Carlos because I want to hear you sing and see if you might be interested in joining Big Time Rush. Um what's Big Time Rush? It's a band that involves these guys right here, he said pointing at James, Logan, and Kendall. You guys are in a band? Yeah got a problem with it _bosses son_ . Logan hit him in the arm. Be nice James! Why should I just because he's _Griffin's son_? No because he's our friend.. OH YEAH forgot sorry Carlos. I nodded and accepted the apology. Now lets hear my boy sin! Carlos go get in the booth. I did as I was told and got in the booth. I started to sing. When I was everyone was clapping and cheering. My dad had a gigantic smile on his face. Well? WELCOME TO BIG TIME RUSH! I was so happy I finally did something worth wild and I had friends and a family I was so happy that I started crying. I walked out and everybody including Gustavo and Kelly hugged me in one giant group hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I looked at everyone and suddenly I was back in grandma's house with Charles, Mandy, mom, and grandma. Everyone was laughing and having fun. Charles and me was playing Just Dance 3 on Xbox 360 Kinect. It was so much fun even when me and him fell over with exhaustion. Then everyone disappeared besides Charles and me. He looked very sad and depressed. What's wrong big bro?, I asked. He suddenly looked mad, sad, and depressed. What's wrong what's wrong I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG I MISS YOU CARLOS! YOU HAD TO LEAVE ME! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! Charles I didn't mean to leave you mom took me to the orphanage so I had no choice you know that. Yeah whatever Carlos.. He turned around and started walking away. CHARLES WAIT! I ran after him as fast as I could but, no matter how fast I ran I couldn't catch up to him. I suddenly woke up in the studio on the ground with everybody standing over me and looking at me with concern written all over their faces. I sat up but, Logan immediately pushed me back down. What happened? WE have no idea you just all of a sudden passed out. I did? All I remember was being hugged and then seeing Charles, Mandy, mom, grandma… As I told them what happened I started crying and I couldn't stop. Who's Charles and Mandy? Their my brother and sister or at least they were.. Griffin seen that I missed them very much so he got on his phone and went to one of them websites were you can find someone's address, work, and phone number. Charles' number is 1931-555-4175 you should call him. I immediately got my phone out and dialed his number without even thinking. I suddenly realized that he might not know my voice or he might not remember me.. I was about to hang up when I heard a Hello? Who is this? Is the a prank? I panicked at first and then calmed myself down. Hi um is this Charles Garcia? Um yes, why? Um no reason. I looked at everyone and they moved their hands telling me to talk and to say who I was. Who am I talking to? Um your talking to Carlos.. Carlos? Carlos who? Umm I started to panic again but, I continued what I was saying. Umm Carlos, Carlos Garcia your brother. CARLOS IS THAT YOU OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I WANT TO SEE YOU WERE ARE YOU? DO YOU STILL LIVE IN THE ORPHANAGE? Yeah about that um I'm not at the orphanage anymore I'm not even in Minnesota anymore.. THEN WHERE ARE YOU? um in Los Angeles California… My father is Author Griffin.. Oh really that's cool well then can I come out there and see you? Oh and can I bring Mandy and mom? Um I looked at Griffin and he nodded.. I covered the phone and mouthed when id the flight? He mouthed tomorrow at noon for them. Yes you can and the flight is tomorrow at noon for you. Really? Awesome! Ok I'll call mom and Mandy and tell them to pack their stuff and meet me at the airport tomorrow.. I won't tell them were we are going or why so it'll be a surprise.. Ok see you tomorrow then bye. Bye little bro. Then we both hung up. I was so excited. Hey guys want to stay over at my place tonight? Sure! I nodded and we all walked home. I sat down on the couch and let out a long sigh. What's wrong?, they all asked. Oh nothing just excited to see my family again.. Oh and I'm not going to sleep tonight so we can play COD all night if you want? Okay. It was a few hours later and so I decided to check my phone and it said 12:00 p.m. Huh guess we fell asleep.. Charles, Mandy, and mom were coming in about 4 hours so I need to be ready. I was so tired though so I walked back to the couch and sat between James and Logan and leaned my head against the couch and fell back to sleep. I woke up about an hour later and decided to go upstairs. I looked behind me and seen James, Logan, and Kendall following. We all walked into my room and crashed on my bed. I woke up to a door opening and people talking. I sat up and woke the guys. They heard it too. We got up and snuck to the railing at the top of the stairs and peaked over it. I seen dad walking in and he was talking to someone. I checked my phone it said 4:30 p.m. Oh crap I overslept I looked down and seen three people walking over to the couch and sat down. Griffin although looked confused. I don't know where Carlos is so yeah let me see. CARLOS SOMEONE IS HERE TO MEET YOU! oh let me go find him, said Charles smiling. Ok but, he's probably in his room asleep with his friends. His room is the first door on the right, said Griffin. Ok I'll go look and see. I seen Charles get up from the couch and was making his way toward the stairs. I quickly shoved the guys back into my room and I lunged onto my bed and everyone else was on the ground acting asleep. I heard Charles come in and he seen me instantly. All of a sudden all the breath was knocked out of me and my eyes flung open to reveal Charles on top of me laughing. I started laughing as well and I yelled help which made James jump up and tackle Charles who was laughing even harder now. I was about to get up and help him when Logan ran and landed right on top of me with my hands pinned to my bed. I was laughing and he was too, we all got into a laughing fest and couldn't stop. Finally, Mandy came running in there and was looking for me I guess. I'm over here Mandy! She looked and ran over to the bed and hugged Logan thinking he was me. He looked at her awkwardly for a sec then got up and pointed at me. That's your brother not me sorry. She looked at me and smiled and giggled at the same time and jumped on me. God what is it with everyone jumping on me. I sat up with her in my lap and looked at her smiling. Well look what we have here, I said poking her in the stomach. She giggled and hugged me. I missed you Carlos., she said with a huge smile on her face. I missed you too Mandy. How old are you now? She held up one hand and a finger. Oh so 6 years old? She nodded. I gave her a small kiss on the check just to show her how much I loved her( not like _love_ like I wanted to be her BF, like a _sister and brother _love.) Everybody awed and smiled. I blushed but, shrugged it off. I got up and let Mandy jump on my back. We were about to go downstairs when my phone rang. I groaned and pushed answer. Hello? Hello my name is Karrie and I wanted to know if you have time to take a quick survey? I put it on speaker so everyone else could hear. Sure, I said. Ok first question: How old are you? 16. Ok second question: Are you famous? Yes. Question three: How did you become famous? Um by joining a band, well nobody knows who I am right now but, they will. Ok well, Question four: Are you single? Um… Yes. She giggled. Ok last question: Would you like to go on a date with me, where do you live, and what time should I be there or will you pick me up? I looked at the guys who shook their heads telling me to say no. I thought for a moment. Well will you? Yes and I will pick you up at 4:00 tomorrow afternoon. AWESOME! So here's my address and I'll be waiting. Bye, love. Bye Karrie. I hung up with her giggling. I looked at everyone and their mouths were dropped open and was surprised that I said yes. Why did you say yes bro she could be an old lady wanting to kidnap you! Your not going I forbid you!, said Charles. James, Logan, and Kendall nodded in agreement. Hey! It's my date and I'm going even if she is an old lady which she is not I could tell by her voice. I sighed, ok lets just go down and see mom. They nodded, so we all headed downstairs and when mom seen me she was so happy and couldn't contain herself. OMG CARLOS MY SON! I've missed you so much it's so great to see you! You've grown so much I can't believe it! My you've grown into an handsome young man! I was blushing and the guys were on the ground laughing their assess off. I looked at mom's hand and seen a ring on her finger. Mom are you married? No but, I will be. She looked back at dad. I gasped. MOM ARE YOU AND DA-GRIFFIN GETTING MARRIED!? Charles and me both yelled. They nodded. I look at Charles and had a big smile on my face but, he didn't smile back. What's wrong?, I asked. Well, I'm happy that we are brothers again but, I can't stay I mean I moved out a year ago.. Tears started filling my vision and I couldn't look at him. I thought we were going to have good times like we did when we were little.. You can I'm going to buy Charles a house right beside us and oh Carlos you no longer have to move to the Palm Woods if you don't want to, said Griffin smiling. Me and Charles both looked at each other with big smiles on our faces. Ok thanks dad I don't want to live there oh and can James, Logan, and Kendall move in if they want? He thought for a moment and nodded. I looked at the guys and they nodded. I was so happy my family is back together and the guys were moving in. This was the best day ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was up in my room getting ready for my date with Karrie..

I quickly grabbed my car keys and headed down stairs. I said by to mom and the guys who were now moved in. As I walked out to my car I stopped in my tracks because there was a girl walking down the sidewalk with Charles right beside her. She seen me and ran up to me and hugged me. I'm guessing your Karrie?, I said smiling. Yes and I'm sorry I came without calling you I just couldn't wait. She was so beautiful I couldn't stop smiling. She seen me smiling and she giggled. I snapped out of it and opened the car door for her. She thanked me and got in the passenger seat. I slid over the front of the car and hopped in the driver's seat. I started the car and backed out of the driveway and drove off. We were driving for about an hour until we came to a red light and had to stop. I was just waiting for the light to change when Karrie smashed her lips onto mine. I was shocked for a sec but, I snapped out of it and kissed back and I felt explosions. It was turning into a make out session until someone behind us blew their horn causing us to jump and snap out of it. I immediately looked back to the road and started driving again. We finally got to where we were going, It was a fancy Italian restaurant. I quickly got out of my side of the car and ran over to Karrie's side and opened the door for her and helped her out. She thanked me and we went inside. She was astonished from how fancy this place was. OMG CARLOS YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! How are you going to pay for this? Ah my dad eats here all the time so I can put it on his tab so don't worry I've got it covered. We finally got seated right by a band playing classical music. It was the best idea I've ever had in my life. When we were done We headed to her house to carry her home. When we got there she asked me if she could stay at my house. I shook my head. Sorry my mom is home and she will become very suspicious. Well then will you like to stay here for the night my parents aren't home they are on a business trip so they won't be back for three weeks. Sure, Let me go get some clothes and I'll be right back. She nodded and went inside. I headed home and when I walked in Charles and James where standing there waiting for me. Hey guys what up? Nothing much just waiting for you to come home, they boths said. Oh well I'm going to stay at Karrie's house tonight so I'll be home sometime tomorrow. They both nodded in agreement. I ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes and stuffed them in a bag and ran out to my car and headed to Karrie's house, wondering why I was though because I just met her but, I've already developed a crush on her. Oh well no harm no foul. I arrived at her house shortly and knocked on the door. She answered with a huge smile on her face and she was in a blue tank top and shorts. I smiled and walked in. Well hello love, You look better than when I saw you last, she said. I laughed. Same to you. So I'm going to get change and then we can do whatever. Ok there's a bathroom down the hall and to your right. I'll miss you Carlo. I quickly got changed and when I walked out of the bathroom she was right there waiting for me. I jumped a little at that and she giggled. I smiled and picked her up bridle style and carried her over to the couch and set her down and laid on top of her and kissed her lightly. I sat up and when I did she pulled me back down and into a kiss. It was so amazing fireworks started going off. It turned into a make out session. When we were done I sat up and looked at her with a huge smile on my face. Karrie? Yes? Will you be my girlfriend, I blurted out without even thinking when I realized what I said I soon regretted it but, it soon went away. YES! I was so happy she said yes I started smiling like and idiot. She cuddled up to me and I wrapped my arm around her and we soon fell asleep.


End file.
